Removable tailgates have been proposed, which when removed reduce the vehicle weight and thus increase the towing capacity. While removal of the tailgate may be straightforward, it is typically a large and unwieldy component that can be difficult to return to the installed position. This is especially true if the position of the component on the tailgate forming the hinge has changed subsequent to the removal, since it will no longer align with the corresponding component on the vehicle. Theft of the removable tailgate is also a concern, since known removable tailgates also lack any sort of lock to maintain security.
Thus, a need is identified for a removable tailgate that can be easily reinstalled without misalignment of the hinge, and which may independently guard against theft of the tailgate.